Love
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Caroline and Klaus get up to no good on the day of Elijah and Elena's wedding. Klaus/Caroline


_Caroline and Klaus get up to no good on the day of Elijah and Elena's wedding. Klaus/Caroline_

* * *

"Klaus." Caroline moaned into a whisper when the original hybrid began nibbling at her neck.

"Yes, love?" She could feel Klaus' hot breath all over the side of her neck and she let out a breathless sigh.

"Elijah. Elena. _Wedding_." She sighed out in large gasps.

Klaus reconnected there lips together earning another large moan from her as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and brought him closer.

She felt his hands on her back move and unzip her red bridesmaids dress, letting it fall to the ground easily.

His tux jacket had been gently tossed across the small spaced 4x4 suprisingly clean church bathroom.

She took of his shirt, carful not to rip it open considering they had a wedding to walk out of too very _very_ soon. She threw the white dress shirt to the ground.

"We shouldn't being doing this." Caroline said weakly and threw her head back when Klaus dropped to his knees and pulled down her ruined panties.

She looked down and saw Klaus eyes staring right back at her face, smirking. "Oh no love, we definitely shouldn't be doing this.."

Caroline bit her tongue to stop from moaning when she felt his tongue circle her clit.

When he gently nipped at her swollen bud she buckled, moaning loudly. "Oh god Klaus _please_."

"Please what sweetheart?"

Breathing heavily she glared at his grinning form, she fully caved letting out a deep breath and letting her head hit the wall. "Fuck me, please Klaus.."

Klaus smirked, looking up at her crumbling form. "Patience is a virtue Caroline."

At what seemed like vampire speed he put her leg on his shoulder and dove into her pussy with his hot tongue, licking her all over.

She moaned loudly, and ignored the pain of hitting the back of her head against the wall. She closed her eyes.

She felt Klaus' mouth lick up all her juices, his tongue just grazing over her clit, it didn't take long until she was a whimpering mess, completely at his mercy, chanting his name on repeat.

She moaned loudly when he thrusted three fingers inside of her, her wet sex easily taking them in.

"Klaus." She whimpered as he pumped his fingers inside of her, hitting her g-spot every single time.

"What do you need love? Klaus smirked up at her, teasing her, his movements stopped as he looked up at her lust filled blue eyes.

She let out a long breath. "I want your tongue on my clit and your fingers inside of me _now_."

Klaus winked at her once, the smirk growing. "Well what my girl wants my girl gets.."

His fingers were moving at what had to be a supernatural speed inside of her, his tongue connected to her clit, sucking it greedily. She moaned loudly tossing her head back and running her fingers through Klaus' hair roughly.

She came, _hard_. Moaning his name loudly as he helped her ride out her orgasm, licking her up.

Breathing heavily she didn't notice him standing in front of her again until she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Caroline.." He whispered into her ear and the blonde let out an intentional whimper. She opened her eyes an stared into Klaus hungry ones, she looked down at his now naked form, regarding the rest of his clothes were tossed into a pile with hers.

She let a small smile play on her lips before she brought him into a single long kiss before pulling back, her eyes staring into his. She nodded.

At vampire speed Klaus had lifted her up, she wrapped her long legs around his waist, he pressed her to the wall roughly before thrusting inside of her, his face buried into her neck.

She moaned loudly together. Caroline closed her eyes tightly when he sucked on her neck.

Klaus was moving fast inside of her, not stopping even for a second. Klaus let out a pleasure filled groan that was muffled by Caroline wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Caroline let out one final long moan, throwing her head back and cumming again as she did so.

* * *

Twenty minuets later Caroline and Klaus snuck there way into the position of Maid Of Honor and Best Man, both breathless with there hair messed up and there clothes obviously ruffled.

When Bonnie raised an eyebrow knowingly and stared at the couple entering arm and arm before getting into position Caroline blushed, resisting the urge to smile when Elena had to cover her mouth to contain a giggle, earning a glare from the priest and a small smile from Elijah who raised an eyebrow at Klaus who was smirking proudly.

The priest cleared his throat. "Well now that everyone is _finally here_ do you Elijah Mikaelson take one Elena Gilbert be be your.."

Caroline briefly blocked out his words, staring at Klaus. She covered a laugh with a small cough and mimicked wiping off her lips and Klaus took the hint, wiping a bit of Caroline's pink lipstick off his own lips.

She stared at him as he did so, his eyes were focused on his older brother getting married. His perfectly messed up blonde hair, his green and blue eyes. He was staring at Elijah with such adortion and proudness. She was glad. With Klaus and Elena's history of hating each other she was glad that the both of them were able to move past it. Elena and Elijah were happy just like Klaus and her were. Words couldn't empress her relief- _and Elijah and Elena's-_ when Klaus was happy for them and that the hybrid was able to see how much Elena and Elijah loved each other just like Klaus and her did.

 _God she loved him.._

She dreamily dazed out for a minuet staring at him before snapping back into reality and looking at Elijah and Elena who both looked completely in love.

She smiled, _she knew that feeling._

 _ **End.**_


End file.
